A Wonder Inside Her Brain
by Serpico1986
Summary: It s Auggie s turn to sit in a hospital waiting room, when his big sister find herself in a situation between life and dath


**DSCWin and Jedi With The Elder Wand, since i don´t follow a storyline to follow in his book, this Fanfic don´t have anything to do with my other stories related to Auggie and his family.**

 **Anyway, this story takes place after the events of the movie/book, let´s say about a month after.**

 **Hope you two like my story and DSCWin, thanks very much for the help.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **A WONDER INSIDE HER BRAIN**

Ten year old August sat trembling in the hospital seat in between his parents. Even though he had spent most of his early years in the hospitals for 27 surgeries, he still was terrified of the plain white walls, bright lights of the hospitals. 'I think,' he thought trying not to make him sick by shaking. 'It's because it's not me that was sent here.'

He thought back to what had happened the day before in the middle of science class. Mrs. Garcia had asked him to come with her and to take his things. He felt unsure what was happening when he saw his dad standing near the school's entrance. He felt his stomach tie in knots as he remembered a friend of his, Charlotte, had been asked to leave when her aunt had passed away and she had to travel to Pennsylvania to plan and attend the funeral.

The trip to the hospital was quiet between him and his dad. His dad however was talking to his mom on his cellphone, and August couldn't understand what was being said as his dad kept talking in hush whispers.

"Dad," He had asked once his dad had ended his call. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, kid." His dad said but August felt like his dad had been hiding something from him. He tried to ask his dad something more but his dad pretended that nothing was wrong.

When they arrived at the hospital, August's mom greeted by jumping from the seat she had been sitting in. She wrapped her arms around August.

"Mom," August said pushing her away to look into her eyes. "What's going on?"

Mrs. Pullman, looked up at her husband then down at August, before explaining what had happened.

August's mind whirled with what his mom had just said to him about a teacher taking his sister to the very same hospital he now stood. Tears filled his eyes as he feared for his sister's well-being.

"She was planning a surprise party for you at school," Mrs. Pullman said taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "And she fainted. She didn't have any seizures, or she didn't vomit she just fainted." August slowly sat down the weight of all that had been said finally sink in. Mrs. Pullman placed an arm around her son's shoulders. "The doctors say that this is rare for a healthy sixteen year old girl," She said not seeing the dazed look her son was showing. "They're calling it a Stroke. They also said it was the quick thinking of her friends that saved her life."

But August wasn't listening. His mind kept whirling through what his mom had said. "I caused this." He said his voice quivering as he felt tears escaping his eyes.

"What?" His parents asked him unsure they had heard him correctly.

"I caused this." Tears slowly began to leak out of his eyes. "Via, she told me I was causing her a headache yesterday." He buried his head into his mother's shoulders. "I'm sorry..." he cried softly.

"Oh, sweetie." His mother said gently stroking the top of his head. "You didn't cause this. Your sister was just being a sister."

"Besides," Mr. Pullman said taking a seat on the other chair next to his son. "The doctors did say they got to her in time. She's going to be fine." Auggie just nodded with that, so his parents hugged him, saying everything would be fine.

_/_

Sound of footsteps bring Auggie back to reality, as a doctor approach the family. As well as the previous day, Justin and Miranda joined the Pullman family, to know some news on Olivia. However, when the doctor approached, Mrs. Pullman turned to the two teenagers and asked them if they could take Auggie to an Ica Cream, while they talk.

''but Mom, I want to stay with you and Dad!'' complained the boy

''I know love, but Dad and I need to hear what the doctor have to say about your sister, okay? Go have an ice cream and when you go back, we tell him what the doctor said. Don´t worry, Via will be fine'' she smiled sadly and the son just nodded sad.

_/_

It took a while to Via´s friends took Auggie back to his parents, they tried in every way to cheer him up, asking about classes and his birthday, but the boy´s mind was only set on his sister. Via always protect him when the kids bullied over his appearance him and seeing her sick, let him sad, she couldn´t left him.

_/_

When they approach Mr. and Mrs. Pullman, something made August froze in his spot, his parents were in each other arms, crying into each other shoulders. However, when they saw the kids approaching, they quickly composed themselves and hugged their son, then they sit with him and started to explain.

A clot, or a blood bubble, as the parents said, had been stuck on the girl´s brain and the doctor was telling them that they needed to operate it, to take it off. Of course, as he said, there was a tiny chance that Via had some problems with her movements, memory, or speech for a while but nothing a lot of patience and concentration would fix.

''But she will remember me?'' Auggie asked after the explanation

''of course she will, how can someone forget you, Auggie?'' the mother asked, giving him a kiss.

_/_

As the days passed, during and after Olivia´s surgery, life continues to go on to August, as he goes to school, do his homework and visit his sister at the hospital. In the meantime, Mrs. Pullman sister´s Kate Pullman, moved to her sister house to watch Auggie, while his parents was at the hospital and that part was fun, his aunt made the days pass quickly and both of them spend almost all of the time making 'Get Well Soon' cards to Via, for when she got back;

At the school, August, who had a very active imagination, was telling everyone, his own version of the facts and quiet soon, the outcast boy became popular with his wonder story.

"do you believe my sister's brain exploded? " he said innocently

"no…" Jack Will asked amazed "how?"

"it just exploded during her recess time and now doctors is coming all the way from China to fix it, piece by piece, the doctor said they will recreate it from the zero''

''Awesome!'' the other boy, Max exclaimed ''but if she became a Zombie?''

''no, Zombie no, they are scary'' Auggie replies and the kids decided to change the subjects.

Sure, upon seen this, Mr. Browne, the teacher, wanted to advised August to stop telling those stories about what happened to his sister, but changed his mind, the boy was suffering so much with his big sister in the hospital that he thought a bit of fantasy over it won't be bad.

_/_

At home, Mrs. Pullman decided to talk to Auggie about the situation. It has been a week since Olivia had woke up from the surgery and things had been a little more complicated than the family thought, the girlcouldn´t move her legs and also had lost a bit of her recent memory, as the lest thing she remembered, was that she was trying to convince Auggie to left the house, after the humilation he suffered at school on Halloween.

Upon receiving that news, Auggie started to cry, so his mom wrapped him on her arms, saying everything will be fine, Olivia would recover and of course, she have him, to make her feel better soon.

''Can I ask you something, sweetie?'' Mrs. Pullman asked and Auggie nodded ''can you be the big brother for a while? Behave and help Dad and I take care of your sister? She needs you to be there for her, like she has for you all the times you get out a surgery''

''yah, Mom, sure'' he said making the woman smiled

''You´re really a wonder Auggie, we´re very proud of you'' she said giving him a warm hug

_/_

 **6 Months Later…** it has been six months after the incident, but just a week since Via had come back from the hospital. It´s almost Christmas, it was a perfect time.

Every day, August found himself running up and down the house, helping with small chores, like making his own bed and helping his mom with the dishes, things he always did and of course, helping taking care of Via, like helping her putting her socks and tie her shoes, or placing the tooth cream at the toothbrush, so she could brush her theft. He also read a few of his comics to her when she got sad.

''ok, Auggie, what are you planning to?'' Via asked him one day, as he helped her with her shoes

''Mom asked me if I could be your big brother, so I asked Miranda what a big brother would do and she said big brothers help little brothers.'' He explain

''but you are the little brother, you don´t need to do this'' Via answered ''I'm okay''

''you scared Mom and Dad pretty well, I saw her crying a few days ago, it´s makes me sad''

''she was crying?'' the girl blinked and upon seeing her brother´s sad face, she reached out her good arm and ruffled his hair ''thanks Auggie and sorry for having scared you too'' she said but in response, Auggie looked to his sister, her face was a bit different now and since the hospital, he realized her voice was a bit slower, but he didn´t say anything, just helped her trough things, like a good brother.

_/_

Later that night, after dinner and after Mrs. Pullman had helped her daughter into bed, both her and her husband get back downstairs to watch TV and enjoy a time to themselves, when suddenly they realize something was a bit wrong upstairs, after all, it was too quiet for a house, with an always excited 10-year old boy.

''what are you think he´s doing upstairs?'' asked Mr. Pullman curious

''have no idea, let's check'' answered the wife.

As silent as they could, the mother and the father went upstairs, hoping to find Auggie at the computer or playing with his Xbox, however, upon finding the boy´s room empty, they turn to their daughter room, only to find both siblings sleeping on Via´s bed, a Super Man comic book was open between them.

It happened that apparently Auggie was trying to read to his sister again, as he was doing every night, still, since he was tired from having playing with his friends all day, he ended up sleeping as well.

Seeing that, Mr. and Mrs. Pullman smiled, regardless the difficult their son gone through all his days, he was still the loving little boy they are proud to have and knew he was always going to be there to help his beloved big sister no matter what.

 **END**


End file.
